


A Labor of Love (and a present from hell)

by fandomgarbage622868



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgarbage622868/pseuds/fandomgarbage622868
Summary: “Geez, E.J., what did the poor boy ever do to you?”-_-_-Or the one where E.J. buys Ricky an obnoxiously large stuffed bear to celebrate their first Valentines Day as a couple.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	A Labor of Love (and a present from hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: EJ and Ricky go to school together. EJ got Ricky a huge ass teddy bear for a special occasion and Ricky is mad cause they have to carry it around all day.  
> —  
> Wow another prompt generator plot! How surprising! If you guys want me to stop using this, let me know. Or you could suggest some in the comments if you want, you don’t gotta tho lol. I’ll probably keep using these prompts for now.

Ashlyn sighed as she walked up to E.J.’s car that was outside of her house. As she approached the passenger side window she saw the most bizarre thing she had in probably her whole life, a giant stuffed bear sitting in the passenger seat with a seat belt on and her cousin smiling like a doof in the driver’s seat. Once she fully arrived at the car she knocked lightly on the window and E.J. turned before rolling the window down and smiling at her, “Hey, Ash.”

“Hey, E. What in the hell am I looking at?” She smiled sarcastically while motioning to the bear in her seat. 

“Ricky’s Valentines Day gift.” He smiled earnestly and she sighed again. 

“Wow that’s so sweet, but you do realise he’s gonna have to carry this thing around all day don’t you?” She gawked at the accomplished look on E.J.’s face as he nodded in response to her question. “Geez, E.J., what did the poor boy ever do to you?” she huffed before getting into the backseat of the car.

“I just want to show him how much he means to me, and this is almost as big.” E.J. smiled and Ashlyn would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a twinge of happiness seeing her cousin this in love. When he was with Nini he was happy, but this… this was almost like an entirely different human had possessed her cousin. He was like a completely different person with Ricky, a better person. With more complex emotions. They rode to school in silence and as they pulled up to the school Ashlyn saw Ricky out of the window waiting for them like he always does, but this time holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates with a card taped to the front. 

“Hey babe!” E.J. called out after he parked his car. Ricky ran up to the car and immediately placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Ashlyn took this as her opportunity to take her leave. She sighed and then got out of the car before popping her earbuds in her ears and walking into the school, ready to ignore this damned holiday. 

Once E.J. and Ricky pulled apart Ricky smiled and handed the box to E.J. with a smile. “Happy Valentines Day. It’s not much but I hope you like it.” E.J. melted and gave Ricky a smile that melted him just as much. 

“Thanks, babe. Happy Valentines Day, your gift is right here.” E.J. motioned to the seat next to him and Ricky gasped after seeing the monstrous bear.

“It’s the size of my whole body! How the fuck am I supposed to lug this thing around all day?” Ricky gawked at the stuffed animal and E.J. smirked at him.

“Don’t know, but I definitely know that everyone will know you’re taken by someone who loves you very much.” His smirk deepened before he pulled Ricky into one more kiss before finally exiting the car and walking around to the passenger side of the car. Ricky watched, amused, as E.J. unclicked the bear’s seat belt and removed it from the car as if it were a child. E.J. gave Ricky a shit eating grin as he handed him the toy.

The pair entered the school and Ricky huffed as he attempted to find the best way to hold the bear one handed as his other hand was clasped tightly in his boyfriend’s. Everyone’s eyes automatically snapped to the couple causing a crimson color to spring to the cheeks of the younger boy. They could hear random quiet chatter as they made their way down the hall, mostly from random kids they didn’t know who didn’t know the two were dating, until now of course. “Hey guys- wow…” Nini said cheerfully as she walked up to the couple from behind them. “That’s one hell of a bear.” She chuckled lightly. 

“It is isn’t it? I just wanted to get Ricky a present that represents how much I care about him.” E.J. smirked and she nodded to show her understanding. 

“That’s so cute, E.J., why were you never like this when we were together?” She joked and he shrugged. “You’re so lucky, when we dated the sweetest thing he did was poison a girl.” She smirked at Ricky.

“Guess I’m just the better girlfriend.” He joked before sticking his tongue out at her. 

“You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had, and not only because you’re technically the only boyfriend I’ve ever had.” E.J. said in a serious tone before bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips and placing a sweet kiss on Ricky’s hand. Nini practically swooned at the cute sight in front of her to the point where her brain took a moment to register that the bell had just rung. 

“You two are adorable.” She smiled before walking away to attend her first class of the day. The couple said their goodbyes as well before parting ways, Ricky sighing again at the thought of having to carry the Valentine’s gift from hell around with him for the rest of the day, but he knew it was going to be a labor of love, one he was willing to put all his effort into.


End file.
